User blog:AnnhilationNation/Joint Ops: Round 13: Mr. Grimm (Twisted Metal: Black) vs. Mattias Nilsson (Mercenaries)
Mr. Grimm! Vietnam War Veteran, who survived the war, and the Twisted Metal tournament, and believes himself as the Grim Reaper! Mattias Nilsson! Ex Swedish Navy, who also served in the Arctic Rangers, and currently works as a mercenary for hire. Who? Is? DEADLIEST?! Our Panel of experts will decide, with the latest of scientific gadgets and data! No rules! No mercy! Only survival of the fittest! Who will be... the deadliest warrior?! Tale of the Tape Weaponry Used... Debating FTS, being the Twisted Metal fan she is, will side with Mr. Grimm. Meanwhile, I will side with Mattias. Mr. Grimm is a fierce competitor, who may be known for hsi vehicular skills, but he is a very tough combatant to deal with on foot as well. He is a fevered competitor, with an immense bloodlust, and would not be stopped, not even by Midtown SWAT officers. Right, while he killed a few loonies, and mediorce SWAT guys, Mattias fought against the Venezulean army (with assistance of other nations, supplyign with bunker busters, and surgical strikes.) He has so much endurance, and will kill his foes, regardless of his own safety. This shouldn't be too hard for Matthias. Final Fight It was a hot day in Venezulea, as some back roads, that wind through the rainforests were seen to a small crew of the Venezulean army, who was easily dispatched by Mattias Nilsson. The vehicle was toast, from an RPG-7 he just used up, but the attached Norinco QJY-88 was barely on the back of the attack Jeep still. "Ha! Why can't everything be rocket propelled?!" Mattias says laughing to himself, as he scored an easy $3,000 dollars for the heads of those men. Meanwhile, in the distance, he was being watched through binoculars, as Mr. Grimm was searching for a powerful soul. "There..." He says, spying Mattias. "He is the one." Mr. Grimm loads up his M60 in the sidecar of his motorcycle, and begins to drive off the hill, towards Mattias. Mattias finishes his raid, however, he hears the hum of a motorcycle approaching him. He looks over, as Mr. Grimm pulls out his H&K MP5A3 and started to fire, as Mattias ducked behind the truck for cover, as Grimm expeled half his clip on the drive-by, as he went down the lane, and started to circle back for another pass. Mattias looks up at the Light Machine Gun, and goes up to it, unbolting it from it's base, as Grimm was beginning to turn around. He was starting to aim his sub-machine gun, hitting the car as he passed, while Mattias fired the Norinco at his foe, a few rounds grazed Grimm's legs, however, he shot out the front tire of his motorcycle, which caused him to lose control, as he passed Mattias, and went down the road and skidded to a small crash, as he jumped from his bike and rolled down a hill. Mattias ran down the hill with his Norinco QJY, as Grimm was getting to his feet. Grimm was about to reload, however, he heard bullet fire, and panicked, dropping the clip. He ran into the woods, as Mattias ran his gun dry. He then takes out his PP-2000 and goes to stalk his prey. Grimm ran, and hid, as his ribs hurt from his accident. He reaches for his holstered M1911, while trying to sneak back for his M60. He ran back, as Mattias started to spray rounds from his PP-2000, nearly hitting Grimm. Grimm leans back with his M1911 and fires back as he runs away from him, both missing shots on the moving targets. Grimm gets to his M60, and began to blind fire, as Mattias quickly jumped down, and behind fome foilage, trying to lose him. Nilsson army crawled his way out as Grimm was expending round after round, missing his mark. He stopped firing, as he was searching for Mattias. Mattias emerged from the jungle with his Smith and Wesson Model 500, as Grimm spotted him and began to fire his M60, spraying, however, at a random shot, Mattias fired, and hits Grimm in his shoulder, causign him to scream in pain, as he dropped his gun. Mattias was about to aim at Grimm's skull, however, Grimm was ambidexterous enough to pull out his Colt again, and shoot Mattias in his arm. Having used his last round, Grimm gets his signature knife, the Makraka. He swiped, as Mattias used his gun to stop the blade, however, Grimm kicked him back, knocking his sidearm out of his hand. Mattias somersaulted back, and drew his survival knife, and went for quick slashes, however, Grimm was deflecting them. Nillson then tackled Grimm, adn sent him down, however, Grimm kicked him off. Mattias scrambled for his Model 500, and was getting up on his knees. He pointed teh gun, only to have his hand severed off by Grimm's makraka. Mattias let out a blood curdling scream, until he was relived by a slash to his jugular vein. "Sorry, bud... I'm getting tired of the asylum food." his foe says, as he taken Mattias' knife and embedded it into his chest, and pries his ribcage apart. He removed Mattias' heart and taken a bite, before screamign in victory, as blood flowed down from his chin. WInner: Mr. Grimm Expert's Verdict: While Mr. Grimm may have a fevered insanity, he is still a rational thinker, and still able to fight well enough on his own. Mattias is an expert soldier, but he was under-equipped for good ol' fashioned American weaponry. Category:Blog posts